Blossomed Again
by nannaa
Summary: apa jadinya jika sungmin berpacaran dengan sunbaenya yang sudah 3 th tidak betemu? cerita pasaran / oneshoot / " Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu? " " Tidak ada apa-apa hyung, sana pulang. Aku ingin segera istirahat. " / please RnR / BL


Little : Blossomed Again..

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Leight : OneShoot

Disclaimer:

This story belongs to me so don't plagiarism and bashing my story.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

FF ini adalah remake dari judul yang sama, saya author newbie disini. mohon bantuannya. saya menerima segala saran dan kritik tapi jagan ngbash yaa^^

Happy reading^^

...

" huuuhh. "

Sudah berkali-kali aku melempar nafas bosan mendengar penjelasan guru sejarahku. Dia  
tampak asik menerangkan asal mula terjadinya benua Amerika. Aku tidak peduli, toh aku  
tidak tinggal disana. Aku bersender pada jendela sambil menopang daguku di atas lipatan  
tanggan. Aku ingin segera pulang, bukan hanya karena bosan dengan pelajaran sejarah ini  
tapi juga karena dia—

Drttt drrttt drttt

Aku terkesiap mengambil handphone dari saku kemejaku. Aku tidak takut akan kepergok  
memainkan handphone saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tenang saja, temanku yang duduk  
tepat didepanku berbadan tambun. Jadi hanya sedikit kemungkinan guru sejarahku akan  
mengetahui kegiatanku saat ini.

' Aku sudah didepan sekolahmu. Aku tunggu di depan gerbang^^ '

Hah, bagaimana ini? Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Aku sungguh gugup. Usia  
hubungan kami memang sudah 3 bulan, tapi ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu. Dia  
seorang mahasiswa tingkat awal di Seoul University sedangkan aku tinggal di Ilsan. Kami  
menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Dia juga merupakan seniorku saat di sekolah menengah  
pertama, aku memang mengagumi sosoknya sejak dulu. Aku pernah memberikannya  
hadiah, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku menyerah tanpa  
melakukan apapun, apalagi saat itu dia telah lulus dan aku baru akan naik ke kelas tiga.  
Tapi sungguh aku tidak menyangka, kini dia adalah namjachinguku. Jika ini mimpi aku rela  
tak bangun seperti putri tidur.

Tetttt tettt tettt

Pelajaran telah usai. Kakiku tampak lemas untuk berdiri, terasa tulang-tulangnya telah lumer  
seperti ice cream. Aku tidak sanggup berdiri sebelum Ryeowook menarik dan menyeretku hingga  
di depan gerbang. Dia adalah sahabatku, yang juga tahu segala hal tentang hubungan yang  
ku jalani, aku memang bukan tipe orang yang mampu menutupi kebahagia sekaligus gugup  
apalagi dihadapannya.

" Nah itu dia, ayo. Kau harus ke sana. Semangat Lee Sungmin! " ucapnya membara sambil  
mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Kekanakan sekali dia.

" Hai. " sapa Kyuhyun –namjachinguku- saat aku tiba dihadapannya. Dia tidak  
berubah,masih sama. Tampan dan mengagumkan.

" Hai juga hyung, apa kabarmu? " jawabku malu-malu dengan menundukkan kepala. Dia  
menarik tanganku. Terkejut, aku mengangkat kepala dan saling bertatapan dengannya. Oh  
Tuhan jantungku akan merosot ke lambung, bagaimana ini?

" Jangan malu-malu seperti itu minnie, aku kan namjachingumu. " kau memang  
namjachinguku hyung, tapi tidak tahukah kau aku hampir membeku dan sulit bernafas saat  
ada di dekatmu.

" B..bbaiklah. " jawabku gugup. Dia menuntunku untuk menaiki motor sportnya. Ini  
salah satu impianku. Tiba juga saatnya. Apa aku pantas? Aku seperti seorang putri, dia  
memperlakukan ku dengan sangat lembut. Pantas saja dulu sewaktu kami masih satu  
sekolah banyak yeoja maupun namja yang tergila-gila padanya, termasuk diriku. Aku terkikik geli saat  
mengingat pertama kali menyukainya. Satu hal yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya,  
menjadi namjachingunya.

" Kita akan berhenti dulu di toko bunga sebelum aku mengantarkanmu pulang. Tak  
mengapa kan? "

" Iya, tak apa-apa hyung. "

.

.

" Tiga bunga mawar merah ya ahjumma. "

" Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar. "

" Hyung bunga itu untuk siapa? " tanyaku saat ahjumma pemilik toko beranjak meninggalkan  
kami.

" Untuk teman ku. " jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh ke arahku sediktpun.

" Siapa? " aku merasa seperti penyidik di kepolisian saat menanyakan hal ini. Tapi, hey aku  
berhak bukan?

" Bukan urusanmu. " jawabnya ketus.

Di sepanjang perjalan kami hanya diam, tak ada satupun percakapan yang terjadi. Aku  
kesal padanya saat ini. Aku sempat curiga tentang bunga mawar itu. Kyuhyun sempat  
menjalin hubungan sekitar satu setengah tahun dengan kekasihnya sebelum aku, dan aku  
tahu dia sangat mencintai yeoja itu. Awalnyapun aku ragu untuk menerimanya, jarak saat  
dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan hubungannya yang telah berakhir hanya 2 bulan.  
Wajar bukan jika aku merasa dia masih belum mencintaiku sepenuhnya, hah mungkin  
bunga itu memang untuk mantan yeojachingunya.

" Sudah sampai. "

" Terima kasih. " aku turun dari motornya dengan wajah lesu, aku fikir pertemuan pertama  
kami akan berkesan. Tapi sangat jauh berbanding terbalik. Ini sangat buruk.

" Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu? "

" Tidak ada apa-apa hyung, sana pulang. Aku ingin segera istirahat. " aku memutar tubuh dan  
mulai melangkah menjauhinya, tapi—

" Jika kau lelah aku ada disini untuk menjadi tempat bersandarmu.

Jika kau ingin pergi aku ada disini untuk menjadi tempat tujuanmu.

Jika kau bosan aku ada disini setia menjadi penghiburmu.

Jika kau ragu aku ada untuk meyakinkan segalanya.

Dan jika kau ingin ini berakhir, aku akan senantiasa menjadikannya awal agar tidak akan  
pernah ada kata akhir untuk cinta kita.

Aku tahu kau marah padaku, maafkan aku chagi. "

Aku masih mematung ditempatku berdiri saat ini, apa katanya tadi? Dia mendekat dan  
membalik tubuhku hingga menghadapnya. Mata itu memancarkan ketulusan, begitu  
menyejukkan dan aku terbuai.

" Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. " dia menyodorkan mawar merah yang tadi di belinya di  
hadapanku.

" Bukankah ini untuk temanmu? "

" Hey, apa wajahmu murung seperti tadi karena kau cemburu? " dia menggodaku. Aish aku  
tertangkap basah.

" Baiklah ku akui tadi aku sempat cemburu padamu. Kau menyebalkan. "

" Dan kau tetap mencintaiku, iya kan? "

" Yak! Apa itu? Kau percaya diri sekali Cho Kyuhyun. "

Dan sore itupun dihiasi oleh canda tawa kami. Aku bahagia. Terima kasih Tuhan kau  
telah mempercayakan aku untuk mencintainya dan untuk berada disampingnya. Aku tahu  
semua yang ada di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang abadi. Tapi bolehkah aku berharap bahwa  
cintanya padaku akan selamanya hingga tak ada canda tawa lagi yang menghiasi hari-  
hariku?

Terima kasih Cho Kyuhyun, kau adalah hujan untukku. Kau datang disaat aku mulai  
menyerah yakin akan apa itu cinta. Kau datang dan memberiku kehidupan baru dengan air-  
air yang kau bawa dari langit, aku yang seperti tanah gersang menjadi subur lagi setelah  
kau datang. Kau mengalirkan banyak cinta untukku seperti hujan mengalirkan air hingga  
bermuara pada satu titik, dan aku berharap titik terakhirmu adalah aku. Aku tahu, aku  
tidak bisa menebak bagaimana jalan fikiranmu dan isi hatimu. Tapi aku ingin, selalu dan  
terus ada untukmu. Menjadi pelangi yang menghiasi langit setelah kau datang. Aku akan  
menjadikanmu indah dan semakin indah. Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu.

berkenan RnR?


End file.
